


Rockstar

by maryfic



Series: 365 Scenes [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, every day life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester boys aren't like other hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rockstar

John Winchester was an unusual hunter for many reasons - his obsession with the yellow-eyed demon that had killed his wife and stalked his family, for one - and the way he raised his children, another. Many hunters taught their children to fight and defend themselves about the darkness in the world, true. Dean could hold a knife from the night of the first fire, and Sam followed in his brother's footsteps as soon as his chubby hand could grasp the hilt of a small dagger. Hunters even taught their children credit card scams and other illicit ways to earn money, and his boys could fleece with the best of them, Sammy probably better with card counting, and Dean in the billiard halls. 

But John Winchester would give you Vegas odds that his sons were the only hunter children that had lessons in dance, music, and vocal training, in addition to the usual weapons training that other hunters learned at the feet of their mentors. 

Dean could sing like the rockers that kept him sane as John tracked the demon. He rocked Sammy to sleep with the Beatles, and long car rides in the Impala found him singing along to every 8-track John owned and then some. Sam learned basic piano from an elderly man in eastern Missouri and he practiced every time John left the boys at Bobby's on his wife's old, slightly out of tune piano. 

They made quite a bit of money sending the boys to local nursing homes and churches and for a time, they even rented a house for six months and the Winchester boys joined a baseball and a soccer team respectively, learning teamwork with others and footwork that kept them safe as they aged and fought creatures with more than salt and guns. 

Dean, posing as Johnny Rocket in a small casino in Reno, took the thick envelope of cash from the manager and ran his hand through his hair, then grimaced, wiping the greasy palm on his slacks. The oiled up look was big here. 

"Here you go, kid. You're a damn rockstar. See you next week." It was Rocko's subtle way of seeing if his best entertainment would be back come Monday. The kid was so evasive you'd've thought he was on the run from the Feds. Maybe he was. Rocko didn't care as long as he brought in the crowds. 

Dean shook his head. "Heading out, man. Sorry. Good workin' for you, though." He really hoped the guy would just let him go. He didn't want to get eighty-sixed from this place, too. It was a good money maker in Nevada. 

Rocko pursed his lips. "Sucks. You ever come back, though." 

"Yeah. You gotta bring 'em in somehow." 

They finished the end of the job ritual awkwardness and Dean headed out with a sigh. Easy mark, if the guy thought he was a rockstar. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> A writing exercise in which I attempt to write one small story each day of 2015. If you would like me to write a specific character/pairing/prompt, please leave a comment, thanks! Many fandoms/characters/pairings.


End file.
